


Unexpected Gifts

by ShiTiger



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the defeat of Pitch, Bunny discovers there is more to life than eggs and chocolate.  Bunny x Jack Frost. Slash, mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters to Santa

Bunny hadn't known quite what to expect when North had summoned him abruptly on a crisp December morning. It had been nearly 5 years since the defeat of Pitch, the Nightmare King, and the pooka had easily fallen back into his rather solitary routine. Five years since he'd last spent time with his fellow Guardians, Jack included.

Jack... Bunny's relaxed mood took a dip at the thought of the immortal boy turned young man by Pitch himself in an attempt to make him into his own heir of darkness. Memories of the single night spent with Jack who, under Pitch's dark influence, made a deal with Bunny that left them both somewhat embarrassed to meet each others' eyes the following morning. Thankfully, it also freed Jack's mind from their enemy's darkness and gave them an opportunity to escape his clutches.

So, after an awkward parting following the Nightmare King's defeat, they had gone their separate ways. And now Bunny stood before North's personal desk, clutching a letter written in a child's erratic scrawl as his green eyes reread the words for the third time.

North sat patiently behind his desk which was still piled high with letters from children around the world.

“Are you sure this is legitimate?” the pooka finally enquired, glancing up from the paper.

“You tell me, old friend. It was mailed from the city that Jack is know to frequently visit. The return address belongs to the youth he befriended 5 years ago. This is clearly not the writing of a soon-to-be teenage boy and I doubt he would send this as a prank,” North answered, leaning back in his chair to watch his comrade take in the information.

Bunny studied the letter again, his thoughts turbulent at the implications. North's large hand on his shoulder caught his attention and the pooka found himself staring up into the man's serious eyes.

“If you should decide to pursue this, Bunnymund...” North paused, a frown crossing over his lips.

“Yes..?” Bunny waited for more. The hand on his shoulder lifted, then returned with a loud clap that made the pooka stumble for his footing as North began to laugh like the Santa Claus of the childrens' stories.

“Then make sure to let Jack and his daughter know that they are always welcome at the North Pole. And I encourage the three of you to join us for Christmas dinner this year,” the jolly old wizard announced, stepping back from his friend.

Bunny rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on his lips at North's declaration. Folding the letter gently, he slipped it into one of his many egg-shaped pouches and hopped out the door.

...tbc...

* * *

 What? Oh, you want to know what the letter said? Why didn't you just say so!

 

**DeaR SaNta NoRth,**

**FoR ChRisTmaS thiS yeAr, I waNt mY pApa To bE haPPy. PleASe SeNd mY FaTHeR bAck To uS.**

**He mAkeS YummY choColATe and iS verY fuRRy.**

**PS: neXt yeAr, I wAnt A bAbY broTheR wiTh bunnY eArs liKe Me.**

**LoVe VioLeT FRosT**


	2. Early Christmas

“Papa?” 

Pale hands tucked the covers under the girl's chin with the utmost care. 

“Do you think Santa North will bring me what I asked for?” the little girl asked, her violet eyes twinkling up at her father. 

“I'm sure he will, Violet,” the frost-haired man answered, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. 

“Good. I can't wait to meet father,” the child sighed, snuggling back into her fluffy pillow. 

Jack Frost froze at her words, his blue eyes widening in shock. “Violet, what did you ask North for?” 

“I asked for father to come home to us... Are you mad?” The little girl radiated sadness at the very thought of her beloved parent being upset with her. 

Strong arms swept the child into a tight hug, tucking her head under his chin as he squeezed her tight. “No, I'm not mad. It's just that things between your father and I were... complicated,” Jack admitted aloud, breathing out a sigh. 

“It's okay, papa. I'm sure father loves you and will want to stay and be a family with us,” Violet commented, her voice filled with pure childhood innocence. Leaning up, she nuzzled her nose against his affectionately. 

“Mmm... You should get some sleep. It's been a busy day,” Jack insisted, tucking the girl back under the covers. Flicking off the light, the young man made his way to the door and turned back to say a quick “I love you, sweetie.” 

As the door slid closed, the immortal rested his head against the wood and let out a quiet sigh. He really needed to get out of the cabin for a breath of frosty winter air. 

*** 

For the last 4 and a half years, Jack and Violet had made the abandoned cabin in the woods their home. Only Jamie and Sophie knew their true identities, but they were both old enough to keep it a secret. Since Jack kept his staff hidden by shrinking it to the size of a pendant that he could wear around his neck, the kids in town assumed that he was just another adult. Lucky for him, because they didn't seem to realize that the other adults couldn't see him or his little girl. 

It gave the young immortal some much needed anonymity. Between raising a child and bringing snow days to the world, Jack Frost didn't have as much free time as he used to. 

*** 

With the familiar weight of the recently-enlarged staff in his hands, the immortal man soared through the forest with ease. The wind rushed over his body with its icy teeth, but did no harm to the man known as Jack Frost. There were perks to being a frost immortal. 

The memories of wandering these ancient woods, barefoot and free, returned to tug at the man's heart. He'd lost his childlike innocence, but gained a daughter at the same time. There were times when his heart attempted to pull him back to the freedom of his youth, but for Violet, he resisted. She deserved a stable life. 

Closing his eyes, Jack effortlessly dodged trees and bushes, his body flowing naturally with the wind. The night was so peaceful, the moon so welcoming... 

“Whoa there, mate. Watch where you're flying.” 

The words were accompanied by a familiar body suddenly blocking his path. Without realizing it, Jack had flown directly into his one-time lover, who was standing before him. The man's eyes shot open in shock, taking in the pooka's grey-furred body inches from his nose. 

“Bunny,” Jack whispered, his brain attempting to find something more eloquent to say. 

“Jack,” the rabbit answered, a smile tracing his lips as he gazed down at the younger man. 

Time seemed to freeze as pair found themselves lost in each others' eyes. Without a word, they shifted closer together, breaths intermingling in the frosty air. A shiver went through Jack as their lips brushed softly. The pooka pulled back first, green eyes still fondly gazing down at the younger spirit. 

“I didn't expect you... I mean, I was expecting you, but I only just found out that Violet sent that letter...” 

A furred finger pressed against ice-cold lips, silencing his words. “I think we should finish this discussion indoors. Then perhaps I can meet the little ankle-biter,” Bunny grinned, tapping the underside of Jack's chin fondly. He received a hesitant smile in return. 

*** 

_(Morning)_

Jack slipped on a pair of blue jeans and reached for his shirt. Seconds later, a scream had him racing out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, his staff glowing in his hands as he slid to a stop in the doorway. The sight at the table brought an amused smile to his lips. Violet was clinging to one of Bunny's furred legs, grinning ear-to-ear. 

“Papa! Papa! My Christmas present came early!” the little girl shouted the moment she noticed Jack in the doorway. 

“Yes. I can see that,” the man laughed, leaning back against the door-frame to watch the pair interact. 

“I'm Violet. I'm turning 5 soon,” the child announced, her violet eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“I'm E. Aster Bunnymund. You can call me Bunny, if you want. I'm your...” 

“You're my father! I can tell cause we have the same ears. Oooh, can I show him, papa?!” Violet was practically vibrating with excitement, her black hair swirling around her shoulders with every movement she made. 

Jack nodded and watched the little girl clasp her hands together tightly. 

“I believe, I believe...” Violet chanted aloud. A glow seemed to envelop her little body, hiding her form for a brief moment. When the light ebbed away, a pookan child stood before Bunny. 

“That's quite impressive, little one.” Bunny ran his eyes over her new form. Dark purple fur, black markings, long ears, expressive violet eyes... she was truly a sight to behold. 

It did cross his mind, briefly, that he had Pitch to thank for his wonderful new family. A smirk crossed over his lips as he imagined the look on the Nightmare King's face when he found out. He would find out. Everyone would. Bunny had no intentions of hiding his beautiful family from the world. 

“You're staying right?” The soft, feminine voice broke through his thoughts, turning his attention back to the little pookan girl blinking up at him. Reaching down, Bunny pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. 

“I'm not leaving. You and your papa are stuck with me, little ankle-biter,” the older pooka promised, throwing a confident look over the little girl's shoulder at the frost-haired man still leaning against the door-frame. Pale lips twitched as blue eyes sparkled back at him. 

“Get over here, snowflake.” Bunny shifted the little girl to one arm, holding the other open. Jack strode across the room and tucked himself against his grey-furred body. 

“Now I have two fathers!” Violet giggled, wrapping her little arms around Bunny's neck. 

“Oh, and before I forget, North expects us to visit the pole this Christmas. All of us,” Bunny announced, pulling his lover even closer. 

“I figured as much,” Jack sighed, giving the older Guardian a half-smile of resignation. 

“We gonna see Santa North?” Violet perked up at the idea. Her small fingers were playing with her father's long, furry ears. 

“Yep. We'll be seeing the whole family, kiddo,” Bunny agreed, reluctantly letting the girl down. The purple-furred pooka danced around the room, leaving the adults to watch her with amused eyes. 

“So... Now what?” Jack whispered. 

“Now? Now we spend time together. As a family,” Bunny stated, pressing his lips against the younger man's chilled forehead. The frost spirit relaxed in his arms. 

_~I can't believe I was scared of this. I should have known that Bunny wouldn't abandon us.~_

“I'm hungry. Can we have breakfast now?” Violet asked, pouting at her parents. 

“Sure, sweetie. We can have breakfast,” Jack agreed, pulling away from his... lover? Husband? Alien boyfriend? They'd figure that out later. For now, it was time to just be a family.

 ...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Whew, finally finished. I got stuck halfway through, but my sisters kept reminding me to finish it. Now it's done. This little fic is over, but Violet will, eventually, make a special appearance in “Child of Cold and Dark.” 
> 
> Ps: Yes, Bunnymund is an alien. Sandy, Pitch, and the Man in the Moon as well. Only North and Toothiana were born on Earth, according to the book series.


End file.
